Creeps and Denials
by kriskascini
Summary: Originally an RP from gaiaonline so there is a silly plot: Kakuzu and Hidan live together but "What do you know?" Hidan paused and looked at Kakuzu. "There's nothing to eat!" Rated for Hidan's colorful language and later chapters *Maybe...*.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: I wrote this in partnership witha freind of mine on gaiaonline, it was originaly an RP. I eddited it heavily but tried to keep the original flow -! I hope I did well. It's my first submition so please be gentle with the reviewing 'kay? Thanks a lot. specialy because I'm a good girl and always review respectingly, EVEN IF I DON'T LIKE SOMETHING OR AM PISSED WITH THE WRITER! So be gentle.

Hidan: Gentle my ass!

Kakuzu: -.-'

Hidan: R&R BITCHES!

--First Chapie-  
Hidan was in one of the empty bedrooms of the hideout doing a ritual to jashin. But just when he was about to coldly kill the baby cat a rumbling noise interrupted him. "Fuck!" He screamed. "I'm fuckin' hungry! And just when I was in the best part"  
He got out of the room (leaving the cat tied to the altar) and descended to the first floor to get some food.  
He looked through the fridge for something to eat "that fucking asshole buys cheap food..." he muttered to himself hoping his hot tempered comrade wouldn't hear him.

But Hidan happened to be on an unlucky day so in came a shadow creeping behind him: "Don't like it... well you don't have to eat it, white head." Kakuzu said poking his team mate on the shoulder.

Hidan turned around fast "WHAT THE HELL!!" he yelled "You dont go creeping up behind someone like that asshole!!" he took a step back from the older ninja.

Kakuzu's eye twitched but he controlled himself. "I creep around everyone I wish, now can you please move so I can get my yogurt?" He asked trying to keep it polite.

"You...eat yogurt..." Hidan paused for a couple seconds before moving. "yogurt?" He bursts out laughing "Kakuzu eats yogurt... DUMB ASS..."

Kakuzu plainly looked at him with a 'what's wrong about it ' face and got a spoon from a drawer. "Sometimes I don't get you at all"

"Ha!" The jashinist laughed some more "Your the one I don't get..." he looked around for food some more. "Oh! And what do you know..." He paused and turned to Kakuzu "THERES NOTHING TO EAT!!" He screamed "I'm not eating yogurt either..." He mumbled.

Kakuzu got a little tired of hearing Hidan's loud mouth yaping so he threw the spoon into the sink and said: "And I say you will"  
He stuck two fingers in the yogurt and scooped some out, pining Hidan to the counter

"Kakuzu, you freak...what the hell?!" he asked glaring at Kakuzu's finger that had yogurt on it "What are you doing?" he paused "I hate yogurt...and you... but thats not what this is about..." He looked into the other ninjas eyes "I'm not eating yogurt asshole..." He growled.

Kakuzu smiled to him, a smile big enough so Hidan could identify it under the mask. Then he choreographed his hand with his partners cursing mouth and forced the fingers in. "EAT IT AND BE GOOD!"

Hidan bite Kakuzu's fingers not letting go. "Look here asshole..." He manadged to get out in a muffled sound. "I HATE YOGURT!!" He said but still keeping a hold of Kakuzu's fingers.

Kakuzu didn't even twitch. He merely leaned down on Hidan until their breaths mingled.

Hidan bite down harder on Kakuzu's fingers. "What'cha going to do?" He mocked sounding muffled again, feeling the intense heat of each others breath.

Kakuzu touched foreheads with him. "What do you want me to do?"

"...to get the taste of yogurt out of my mouth..." Hidan replied to Kakuzu's question.

"And what would you like to taste instead?" He asked teasingly drawing even nearer if that was possible.

Hidan took Kakuzus fingers out of his mouth "What are you implying?" he tried to back up as much as he could against the counter.

"Absolutly nothing." Kakuzu replied, baking up from Hidan and trailing out of the kitchen. "Just wondering if it were my finguers... since you wouldn't let go of them.

"Asshole..." He mutered walking past Kakuzu and going into the living room "It's times like this...where i could kick you ass..." he trailed off.

Kakuzu looked at him... or should I say past him... as he decided to ignore. "I'm going upstairs for a nap. See you later"  
"Your always sleeping...lazy jerk..." he sat down, soon getting back up "I'm going out to eat...be back later..." he announced before Kakuzu disappeared into the stairs' fligths.

--End of chappie-  
Hope you liked it! -! love: Kris 


	2. Ahhh rejection T T

--Second chappie--

Kakuzu laid back and tried to sleep but his head wouldn't stop screaming: 'WTF was that about just now?' So Kakuzu wondered about it for the whole time that his white haired partner was out. And Kakuzu came to the conclusion that he had made a mistake when he had had the feeling that Hidan was looking cute. So Kakuzu made the decision that he would test himself for it.

Hidan walked into the hotel room about thirty minutes later, slamming the door behind him. He then walked into the room that they shared expecting Kakuzu to be asleep, he laid down, closed his eyes and sighing loudly.

Kakuzu turned around. Hidan was still. He got up and tried to get a good view of his back. 'Well...' He thought 'Nah... I must be sick or something.' He continued to stare . Still having the urge to jump on Hidan. 'Just like back in the kitchen.' He rose and approached the "sleeping" Hidan.

Hidan lay still, not aware of Kakuzu's presence. He turned over on his back, his eyes still closed.

Kakuzu was surprised by his movements at first but regain his composure quickly. Hidan's strands of white hair we're falling on his face. 'Hn.. the baka forgot his hair gel today.' He stared deeper to them, they looked so... silky... he felt so much like touching them. He reached out for them.

Hidan opened his eyes and jumped a little "HOLY FUCK!!" he yelled "Stop doing that!!" he continued to yell louder.

Well that scared the shit out of Kakuzu. That fell back on his but. He opened his mouth to retort "..." 'Damn! What do you say to that?'

"I told you not to creep up on me asshole..." he relaxed knowing it was just Kakuzu.

Kakuzu still wasn't himself so he retorted a smooth "Sorry".

"Sorry ain't going to cut it... you should be kissing me for the heart attack you almost caused..." he snarled.

First Kakuzu was just sitting there looking up, confused like 'Why did he trail off?'. And about three seconds of silence later it hit him. And Yeah, Hidan might have been near one, but Kakuzu had indeed a heart attack. Luckily, he had five. "Gah..." He gasped, but returned back to normal. 'That's it! He asked for it!' He got on his feet and made a move towards his partner, leaning down to him.

"Kakuzu?? WHAT THE HELL!!" he freaked out as his partner leaned in towards him.

Kakuzu didn't even listen to him, he kept on leaning, until he touched lips with the white haired missing nin. Hidan was still some how taken by surprize when their lips touched. Grabbing a hold of his shoulders, trying to push him off... but failed. Kakuzu pressed harder as if to say that it would meaningless to try and disencourage him. But Hidan still continued to struggle, being stubborn and all. He managed to break the kiss.

"w-what the hell?" he all most whimpered it.

"You ask, I oblige. Don't you like it like that?" Kakuzu said mockingly. And then showed intention of walking off of the conversation again.

"I was implying... I DIDN'T ACTUALLY MEAN IT!!" he raised his voice again.

Kakuzu shrugged and walked away. Down the stairs and slammed the door on his back.

"...eh?" he sat up "I didn't say stop either..." he pouted a little.

Kakuzu rushed. Running towards nowhere. His feet thumping the hard ground. He didn't understood what he was doing, he just felt like it. And he kept running. Until he felt a single burning tear roll down his cheek and past his mouth. Being absorbed by the mask that was still tucked down since the kiss. He stooped, panting. He let his knees fall down to the floor. "..." 'He rejected me.' He sobbed, head down. 'What surprises me is that I'm so miserable about it... I don't remember the last time I cried.'

Hidan waited till Kakuzu came back, but was hours before he realized why he left "oh jeez...not again..." He could only remember the one time he did this, and that was over some money. Sighing he got up and like last time he took his scythe and went to look for his partner "I never said stop...just trying to keep what makes me...me..." he mumbled "Sorry Kakuzu...just thought you wouldn't freak over it..." he became worried, not finding him any where.

--

Kakuzu opened the door gave three steps and fell onto the couch. It had been three tiering days.

Since he had been looking for Kakuzu, and was very unsuccessful, Hidan walked back into the hotel, only to look at the couch and finding Kakuzu laying there. "Where the hell were you?" He asked sounding pissed.

"My mother's. Where else do you think I would find food and shelter for free?" 'Even if I can't stand her, Thats why I'm backn already.' He thought frowning at Hidan. ' I bet he didn't even miss me. And better, I bet he is still pissed at me.'

"your mothers still alive...?" Hidan asked, puzzled, but shrugged. "Well why did you run off...I mean..." He started off sitting next to Kakuzu. Only then it hit him that he ran off because he was 'rejected'. "Oh...Kakuzu...I never said stop..." he got up and left to the room.

Kakuzu didn't move for two minutes. He didn't want to rush his thoughts. He eventually sat up. Looking around him. He got up, approached the door and stopped. He glared at the stairs. And then shouted: "I'm going out for some shopping! Be back in an hour or so!" He exited slamming the door behind his back.

"Whatever...!" he shouted back. He took off his cloak and sat on the edge of the bed "I hope he actually goes thought it this time in stead of running off..." he whispered.

--End of chapie-- 


	3. If you feel like doing something

Sory it took so long... '-.-... Hidan: I want lemon!! Me: Don't be such an impatient person... It's an rp.. It takes its time.  
Kakuzu: Can I ask something Kris?  
Me: Hun? What is it?  
Kakuzu: Who plays me? Is it you or your friend?  
Me: ... sry to inform that its me.  
Hidan: That informs ME WHY IS 'KUZU SUCH AN ASSHOLE!  
ME: shut up or I'll call shika to give you an beat.  
Hidan: shruders  
Kakuzu: Don't protect me... it makes me look week to the readers.  
Me: He was insulting my acting skill as well... only protecting my self.  
Hidan: Shuoldn't we get on the the fuckin' fic?  
Kakuzu: She still has to do the disclaimer.  
Hidan: Fuckin' disclaimers... Whats the deal with these disclaimer stuff anyway?  
Me: Yeah! I've got to agree with you in there. I mean this IS FANfiction.. mean its not ours... ON WITH THE FIC!  
--Third Chappie--

Forty five minutes after the door slammed again. "Yo white head! Come and give me a hand with the groceries." Kakuzu shouted out loud. Hoping that if Hidan was asleep that would wake him up.

Hidan in fact was asleep but shifted to Kakuzu's voice. He was slightly doused with sweat because of his erotic dream and kept on shifting untill he rolled on his side and relaxed.

"HIDAN?" Kakuzu shouted again. getting no response. He trailed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, into the bedroom. Hidan was asleep. He looked so cute at it, and also a dash of unsettled as well. Kakuzu neared him, just wanting to wake the younger nin.

He rolled over on his stomach groaning slightly. sighting loudly "...Kakuzu...what do you want..." his voice cracked slightly "you woke me up from my oh so awesome dream..." he remained on his stomach.

"Will you help me with the groceries and stop being lazy?" Kakuzu said radder harshly for someone who wasn't really mad.

"you bought the damn things...you bring 'em in..." he growled.

"Ah... Whatever. I'm not in the mood to argue with you." Kakuzu gave up going down stairs leaving Hidan in the comfort of their room. He took the groceries out of the bags and into their respective places, leaving behind a package that he missed.

"oh..." he got up and walked down "you woke me up for good you a..." he stretched showing his bare toned stomach.

"Sleeping too much is bad for ya anyways." Kakuzu said a little bit for himself. "Want something to bite?" He asked the white haired nin.

"i like sleeping..." he sat on the couch "no...not that hungry at the moment..." he yawned.

"Your loss." He said, piking up some eggs and scrambling them with ham and cheese. He pored them into the pan. The delicious smell invading the whole house.

"loss my a..." he mumbled. He began to read the paper that he had picked up earlier in the day "lame..." he growled at the paper "just stupid..." he glared at the article.

"Whatcha' readin'?" Kakuzu said sneaking really close behind him, shoving some still hot eggs into his mouth.

"some one was put in jail for stealing form a local store...five years i think..." he grunted.

Kakuzu hummed. And sat by his side on the couch.

Hidan placed the paper down quite pissed "i hate stupid people..."

Kakuzu finished his meal in one bite and put the dish down, reaching for the tv remote. "Do you feel like watching any channel or shall I chose ?"

Hidan stretched and stood up "naw...i don't feel like watching tv..." he began to walk to the room "ill be up here if you want to do something..." he carefully choose his words.

Kakuzu hardened in surprise... 'Was that supposed to be a hint?' In doubt... act fast. So he stood and motioned to follow his partner.

He smiled in triumph and continued to walk. He opened the bedroom door and laid down on the bed and relaxed, closing his eyes wanting to see what Kakuzu does.

Kakuzu entered the bedroom and shivered at the sigth. 'Holy mother of...' He thoght. He sat on the bed, rigth next to hidan and layed a hand on his stomach.

--end of chapie--

Am I mean or what? Cutting it off rigth there... this one is not eddited (you can easyly see it) It's just that I was soo anxious to put it down that I totaly intentionaly forgot about it. I hope you like though.  
Love:kris 


	4. Kunai? what to do with it?

Me:HI!  
Hidan: LEMON LEMON LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON.  
Kakuzu: '  
Me: Is he scaring you as well?  
Kakuzu: -.-' Yup.  
Me: But I guess he is rigth... Might as well give him what he wants.  
Cookies for all the alerts and faves! I loove everyone who dares to review!

...chapie 4...

Hidan stretched and stood up "naw...i don't feel like watching tv..." he began to walk to the room "ill be up here if you want to do something..." he carefully choose his words.  
Kakuzu hardened in surprise... 'Was that supposed to be a hint?' In doubt... act fast. So he stood and motioned to follow his partner.  
He smiled in triumph and continued to walk. He opened the bedroom door and laid down on the bed and relaxed, closing his eyes wanting to see what Kakuzu does.

Kakuzu entered the bedroom and shivered at the sight. 'Holy mother of...' He thought. He sat on the bed, right next to Hidan and laid a hand on his stomach.  
Hidan stomach flinched slightly to his touch. Still had his eyes closed he grabbed Kakuzu's hand, "didn't think it would be this long..." he said softly.  
Kakuzu relaxed. "What do you mean?" He asked in the same tone.  
Sighing a little he replied "never mind..." softly of course.  
Kakuzu motioned his hand to the hem of Hidan's shirt.  
Hidan kept his eyes closed had wanting to 'feel' what Kakuzu is going to do next.  
Kakuzu slipped his hand under Hidan's shirt, exploring softly, brushing and caressing.  
Hidan's heart beat slightly faster as Kakuzu 'raped' his bare torso, he arched his chest up slightly and barely showed his smile.  
Kakuzu's hand halted as he leaned down to kiss his lips.  
Hidan moved his hand to Kakuzu's head and pressed their lips harder.  
Kakuzu licked his lower lip, asking for entrance.

He parted his lips so Kakuzu could gain entrance. His other hand grabbed ahold of the other shinobi's shoulder.  
His tongue darted quickly upon every little bit of the white haired nin, tasting and rubbing.  
He arched up as Kakuzu explored the inside of his mouth, letting out a small gasp.  
Kakuzu lifted his still unoccupied hand and dug it into Hidan's muffled hair from all the sleeping, getting a better grip he angled his head and deepened the kiss if possible.  
Hidan longed for this. His member hardened as they spiced their kiss. "the only thing thats missing is torture..." he thought.  
The older nin removed his hand from Hidan's stomach and grabbed his collar, scratching his skin hard enough to draw blood in his rush.  
He gasped with pleasure as blood ran from the scratch marks "fk..." he moaned slightly colordarkredin pleasure of course./color  
Kakuzu innerly chuckled: 'Soft spot for pain hun? I should Have guessed.' He let go of the collar and dug is nail deeper into the other man's chest.  
"damn..." he gasped in pleasure. As he felt blood run down his chest towards the rim of his pants, he arched up a little.  
Kakuzu pulled back without breaking the kiss to get Hidan against the wall. Only then he left his lips alone to n and lick on his neck, he paused to bite down hard. er his bare chest

Hidan let out a loud moan due to the pain that was being caused. He clutched onto Kakuzu's shoulders "...Kakuzu..." he moaned.  
Kakuzu was salivating for more little noises. He grabbed Hidan's arms over his head and took his shirt of, seeking more. He trailed his tongue all over.  
Hidan wanted Kakuzu to take him now now, but knowing Kakuzu he would play with him a little.  
Kakuzu nipped and sucked at one of his nipples, grazing his teeth hard.  
"I know you could cause more pain then that..." he grunted.  
Kakuzu raised his head to look into Hidan's eyes with that green glint. "You sick bd... " He grinned and took the whole of his mask of, throwing it across the room. He reached to the bedside table's drawer and pulled out a kunai. "Now what should I do with this?" He asked, trailing Hidan's chest with his free hand.  
"Hey a hole," he wanted to piss him as much as possible "wanna hurry up with the pain?" he whined slightly.  
"Whatever bch." He sentenced, swinging his arm down and stabing the white haired nin in the chest, without warning.

"OH...god..." he enjoyed the pounding of the wound that was just inflicted upon. He felt the warm fluid drain from the wound down every which way.  
Kakuzu made quick work of Hidan's pants as the man enjoyed the distraction.  
Hidan felt a draft in his lower regions, but he paid no mind to it, he was paying more attention to the pain in his chest.  
Kakuzu rotated the Kunai, more blood flowing out of the other man's chest. He undone Hidan's pants soothing the bulge below.

Hidan arched up in pleasure letting out a loud moan due to Kakuzu's turning of the kunai in his chest.  
'He is definitely not paying attention...' Kakuzu said to himself, removing completely the white haired nin's clothes, pants and boxers.  
When Hidan felt a major draft in his lower regions, he averted his attention long enough to see what Kakuzu was going to do "w-what are you doing?" he managed to say over the pain.  
Kakuzu smiled at him. "Nothing you should worry about." He said, then viciously twisted the blade, bending down to kiss the jashinist.

...getting heated :D... sorry f it took so long! -! 


End file.
